Methods for stimulating a wellbore aim to provide a pathway for fluids to flow from the formation to the wellbore. Hydraulic fracturing is one method for stimulating a wellbore. Conventional hydraulic fracturing injects water at high pressure into the wellbore, which causes fractures of the formation. In conventional hydraulic fracturing, an explosive charge is used to perforate the casing and cementing. An explosive charge is a high impact technology that can cause compaction, deformation of the hole, and sanding and crushing the grains of the rock material. The crushed grains of rock material can be pushed into the formation, blocking the formation and reducing production.
Additionally, the use of water in conventional hydraulic fracturing is incompatible with certain types of formation, such as shale. Water in shale can cause clay swelling, which blocks flow from the formation to the wellbore.